Love is Hope and So is Family
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: This will be a collection of OUAT fanfics. Chapter Chapter Two: There was one thing that connected all of them together. They all had the heart of a lost boy once. This will involve many of the OUAT characters eventually. Please REVIEW and enjoy! K
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This will be a collection of OUAT fanfics. Chapter one, however, is shorter than I thought it would be and is just a drabble. Please REVIEW and enjoy!**

He took one last look at her. At the woman he loved, as he felt the darkness start to overtake him. His ability to love, leaving him.

He wished he had just been satisfied with his life with her in Storybrooke. He could have been good-for her. They could have been happy. He thought back to Isaac's version and remembered...they had a child. He and Belle could have had a child. He could have had a second chance. He knew Belle would be a great mother, she was always good with baby Neal, the Charming's kid. But now it could never happen. Because of his evil deeds. Because of the story he had Isaac write. Because of everything horrible he had done, his heart was turning to coal. He wouldn't be able to love her. He wouldn't get his happy ending. All because he let the evil take over the little bit of good Belle had seen in him. His last thought before everything went black, was hoping that Belle would have her happy ending without him.

Because of all people, Belle deserved to be happy.


	2. Broken

**Broken**

 **A/N I'm rewatching season three. At one point they all had the heart of a lost boy. Please read and REVIEW! Enjoy**!

There was one thing that connected them all together, at one point or another. One thing that connected the pirate, the savior, the prince, the princess, the evil queen, the dark one, the dark one's son, and even the queen of hearts. At one point or another, they were all lost boys and girls. At one point or another they were all broken-they were all alone.

The Pirate was an orphan; abandoned. He lost his brother, and he lost the love of his life. He was fueled with revenge for the man who killed his love, and it carried him on for hundreds of years. He saw his father who had abandoned him, re-start his life and name his new child after the pirate's dead brother; Liam. He was already a pirate when he saw that, but he deteriorated again; he became merciless. And in the end he didn't believe he could fight off the darkness. He thought himself to always be a pirate at heart, alone and in pain. An orphan; he was broken.

The Savior too, was an orphan. She was abandoned. For good reason, sure, to save the whole Enchanted Forest from an evil curse. But she was still an orphan. She was still sent to the mortal world, stuck in the foster system, without hope. Wondering why her parents ever gave her up and where they were? Wondering why she never had the chance to have a family? She was alone and abandoned as far as she knew. And that's what mattered. She was broken.

The Prince was screwed over. He lost a brother he never knew he had, he lost his mother at the hands of King George. He was forced into a life he didn't want. He was forced to search and leave and give up the life he had to find his true love. He had been broken and put back together, but once he was broken.

The Princess lost her mother at the hands of the Queen of Hearts and her father at the hands of the Evil Queen. She was forced out of her kingdom, forced on the run for things she hadn't done. She was forced to give up true love at points, took a potion just to forget her pain. She missed her daughter growing up due to a curse. There were times she was lost, alone, and broken, just like everyone else.

The Evil Queen was screwed over by her own mother, the Queen of Hearts. Her mother abused her and manipulated her. Her mother killed her true love in front of her; ripped his heart out and crushed it, and the Evil Queen won her title searching for revenge to fill that void. She was forced into the throne and eventually took it to her advantage to gain revenge, but ended up almost losing everything in the process. All the while she was looking for love again, but when she got close, she ran; too afraid to get hurt again to let herself be happy. She was manipulated, abused, alone lost and broken.

The Dark One was also abandoned. His father left him to become immortal. His wife left him for being a coward, he lost his son because of that cowardice. He lost everything he loved and when he found his true love, he only lost it again. Repeating old mistakes and being abandoned. That was all he knew. He was an orphan and a coward, lost and alone in a world by himself. Afraid to love and afraid to give up what he knew for even the possibility of a second chance.

Then there was the Dark One's son. Another child abandoned by their parents. His mother left he and his father, and his father eventually left him too, for he was a coward. His father chose power over his own son, too afraid to give it up. And so the child of the Dark One wandered among the realms alone, as an orphan. Wondering why he hadn't been enough for his father. Wishing they could be a family again. Until he gave up hope and was left, just another broken child of abandonment.

Lastly, the Queen of Hearts. The mother of the Evil Queen, the murderer of the Princess' mother. Brought up by a drunk, and forced to work, scheme, or manipulate to get everything she had. There was a bitterness in her heart, because of this. This bitterness led to hate and anger fueling the darkness as she tried to get revenge on the woman who humiliated. She got her revenge, she did, but in the process she lost her daughter, the one person she claimed to truly have cared about. And she was alone and broken and in the darkness her entire life, without even a shimmer of hope.

So they were all connected by something, one thing could relate them to each other; help them to understand each other. They were all lost boys and girls at one point, and they were all broken. Forever tainted by the darkness that takes hold of a heart when there is no hope left. And at one point or another, they all had no hope, no one to turn to, no one to tell them everything is going to be all right. At one point they had to fight for themselves, walk down the dark road of pain and abandonment alone. At one point they all wished that had a genie in a bottle to fix all of their problems.

They were all broken.


End file.
